Doki Doki
by KaMi-HiMe BVB
Summary: Syo's been having a tough week. He keeps forgeting his meds and Ai-senpai has been working his too hard. What happens when he has a heart attack after a recording session and not to mention infront of HEAVENS! Poor Syo. He's so insecure thinking that STARISH is going to kick him to the curb. Oneshot. No pairings.


**Hey guys. This is my second Uta Pri oneshot. I hope you guys like it and cheeck out my other Uta Pri oneshot called 'Gambatte Nagi!'**

* * *

Syo was tired. It had been a really hectic day. Mikaze-senpai had woken him up at 6 o'clock and had put him through 6 straight hours of training because he was apparently not as fit as he should be and short for his age. They had only stopped for lunch before Mikaze-senpai had him and Natsuki do vocal training for 3 hours. Afterwards Syo had an interview with a fashion magazine ( He was the most stylish off the STARISH members so he was usually doing the interviews for these types of magazines). The interviewer was a pervy middle aged man that kept eyeing him . the interview had lasted for two hours and then Syo had to rush to the other side of Tokyo for a movie audition. he'd been forced to skip dinner when he arrived home. He had just layed down when Mikaze had made him get up to do some 'light exercise' before bed. One hour later, a completely exhausted Syo carefully laid in bed. He wasn't used to so much exersice so it had worn him out. His heart was racing so fast that it was worrying Syo. He technically wasn't alowed to do heavy exercise and he was supposed to take it easy. Doctors orders. Not that anyone knew and he would rather they didn't. He didn't want them to think of him as handicapped, or invalid or weak.

Syo looked up at the top bunk where he knew Natsuki was. Natsuki had grabbed the latest Piyo-chan magazine and had gone up to his bed to read it while Mikaze-senpai was busy typing away at his computer. Syo sighed and then winced as he felt a painful pang in his chest. This caused him to remember that he hadn't taken his medication. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he got up clutching his chest but a soft groan escaped his lips causing Mikaze-senpai to look over at him. Syo quickly dropped his hand. He walked over to his dresser and got out a blue 'makeup' bag he used to hide his pills in. Everyone simply assumed that he had things like his eyeliner and nail polish in it and he let them belive That. He also took out an oversized long sleeved white shirt and black and white stripped leggings. As soon as he had his clothes and bag he heded over to the bathroom. He could still feel Mikaze-senpai's gaze on him so he resisted the urge to clutch his chest where he felt the pain.

As soon as the door closed behind him he allowed himself to collapse to his knees clutching his chest while his face screwed up in pain. He had really over done it. Not to mention he had completely forgotten about his pills that day. That was two doses of medication he'd forgotten to take that day and it wasn't the first time that week he had forgotten. His chest pains had become more and more frequent that week. If this kept up he would end up in the hospital again. He lifted himself up with the help of the bathroom counter and grabbed his bag. He opened it. Inside where several different bottles of medication. One by one he opened them swallowing a pill from each container. Once he finished he took the cup on the counter and filled it with tap water and swallowed it. Slowly the pain in his chest lessened. It didn't completely go away but it did become more bearable. He quickly showered and put on the clothes. HE saw himself in the mirror and scowled at how the clothes made him look like a cute girl. It didn't matter he was comfortable in these clothes. he rubbed his chest and sighed. He quickly left the bathroom. He put away his bag and went to his bed. H gently sat down. He looked up and saw that Mikaze-senpai was once again concentrated on the monitor of his computer.

Syo bit his lip. After the week he'd had he should probably try and take it easy for a few days unless he wanted to end up in the hospital again with strict orders of bed rest. Syo sighed again and once again rubbed his chest where his heart was. Maybe he should ask Mikaze-senpai if he could at least take tomorrow off. Syo knew that he really needed it. People would probably think that he was the type of person that would try and ignore his health and act as if there was nothing wrong. They were wrong. Syo hadn't managed to stay alive this long by completely ignoring his heart. Making up his mind he spoke up.

"Mikaze-senpai." he said, his voice weaker thank he would have liked. Mikaze-senpai looked over his shoulder at Syo, his expression neutral as always. "I was hoping that could have tomorrow off" he said hopefully. Mikaze-senpai's expression remained neutral.

"No" he said as he turned back to the screen. Syo's stomach fell.

"D-demo"

"No." Syo sighed. He lay down and got under the covers. he turned away towards the wall. He screwed his eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay, once again his hand started to rub his chest under the covers. It took Syo a while before he could fall asleep but he finally managed it falling into a deep sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Natsuki blinked awake. He sat up and stretched. He looked around and saw that Ai-chan was already up. No surprise there. What was strange was the fact that he Syo wasnt anywhere he could see.

"Ne ne Ai-chan!" He exclaimed. Ai-chan looked over at him.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Where's Syo-chan?" Ai-chan just pointed below him. Natsuki climbed down peered into Syo-chans bunk. He quirked his head worriedly. Syo-chan was always awake before him. He reached out and shook the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Syo-chan" he said trying to wake him up. He noticed that Syo-chan was pale and sweating. He shook his shoulder harder. "Wake up!" The small boy groaned and gently sat up breathing heavily. " are you okay Syo-chan?" natsuki asked worried. Syo-chan looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah... I'm... f-fine" he said weakly, his breathing slightly labored. This worried Natsuki.

"Are you sure Syo-chan. You're pale and breathing heavily." he said his voice lightly laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm... totally f-fine" said Syo trying to sound more energetic. "I just had a nightmare. I don't even remember what it was about." Natsuki relaxed visibly.

"Okay Syo-chan" he exclaimed before heading of to the bathroom to shower.

Syo looked around the room and saw that Mikaze-senpai wasn't in the room. Finally he allowed himself to bend over and grab his chest. It hurt so much. He couldn't breath. it hurt to inhale and his heart was clenching painfuly. a few tears escaped his eyes. He carefully got up only to collapse the second he was on his feet. he gasped as his heart clenched again. blindly he fumbled a hand under his bed before pulling out a box. He had hidden it there incase of this exact scenario. He opened it a pulled out a syringe with a large needle. He could feel that he was on the verge of a major heart attack. He shakily uncapped the needle before sticking it in his thigh wincing as it went through. he slowly injected the medicine before pulling it out and throwing it back into the box, quickly pushing it under the bed again. The pain subsided and Syo was left panting.

Syo slowly lifted himself onto his bed. He didn't know how he was going to get through the day. The last time he had an attack that strong he's been forced onto bed rest. He felt so weak. He took a deep breath and stood up wincing. His whole body ached. He made his way to his dresser. After making sure the shower was still running he unzipped his bag and took out his keys. Attached to his keys was a small white pill box. He quickly, though shakily refilled his pill box before puting them both away. He heard the shower stop and sighed. He'd managed to refill it without Natsuki noticing.

Syo went to pick out an outfit for that day wanting to look as normal as possible. He ignored how his fingers trembled as he picked out a white, v-neck, short sleeve shirt with thick grey stripes; a black short sleeved, button up, collared shirt to go over it; grey skinny jeans and a black ankle boots. He put on a necklace with a black leather chain and a pink guitar pick hanging from it and some black and silver bracelets on his wrist. He looks down at his shaky hands and was happy to see that his black nail polish hadn't chipped yet. He decided to forgo the fedora and hair clips. HE just didn't have the energy to do his hair.

Syo sat down on his bed again. The day had only just started and he already wanted it to end. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore but he was pretty sure that if he were to sing just one song he'd be left breathless and gasping for air. His heart still hurt a bit but at least it was bearable, his body ached and he felt slightly dizzy not to mention he could already feel a headache coming along.

He lifted a hand to rub at his temple to try and will away the pain. The door to the bathroom suddenly slammed open.

"Wahhh!" exclaimed Natsuki "We're late!" Syo looked at the clock on the wall and saw that they were indeed late and if they didn't make it to the car in time they would end up having to walk. He really didn't want to have to walk. "Hurry!" yelled Natsuki, grabbing Syo's wrist and dragging him all the way from their room to the car outside. When they finally got to the car they saw that everyone was already there.

"Yatta! we made it!" exclaimed Natsuki. As soon as he released Syo's wrist Syo fell to his knees wheezing. Everyone crowded him when they saw that he had collapsed.

"Ahh, are you okay Syo-kun?" asked Otoya.

"H-hai...Na-stuki...ha haa..just caught...haa... me... of-gaurd...thats...all" panted Syo hoping they would leave him alone.

"Are you sure ochibi-san?" asked Ren.

"H-hai" He could feel everyone's worried glances but just shook them off. Standing up shakily he made his way to the car and got in. "I-I didn't sleep th-that well l-last night so I'm g-going to take a-a nap" he said weakly before leaning against the cold window and drifting of into a deep sleep.

xoxoxoxoxox

The rest of STARISH watched as their youngest member drifted of into sleep.

"Mou Tokiya~" said Otoya "Will Syo-kun be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be" Tokiya answered.

"I don't know" said Natsuki. "he woke up late and when he did he was pale and sweating."

"Did you not say anything?" asked Cecil. Natsuki nodded.

"He just told me that he had a nightmare."

"That could explain why he's so tired." said Tokiya.

"If he had a nightmare then he probably didn't rest so well" said Masato.

"get's get going" said Ren. "We'll be late to our recording session if we don't"

"Ren's right" said Masato " we should get going."

xoxoxoxox

Syo was awoken again by a hand shaking his shoulder.

"ngghh..." he murmured. The hand continued to shake him "...leave me alone" The hand still insisted and this time was accompanied by a chuckle.

"Now now Ochibi-san, wake up" Syo shot up at that and turned to glare at Ren

"Don't call me shorty!" he yelled. Ren smirked.

"Sure...ochibi" Syo's face was red with furry. "come on we're going to be late" Syo blinked and noticed the were parked infront of the recording studio. He gently got out. He didn't feel dizzy anymore though he still had a lingering headache and his chest still felt a tad too tight. At least after having slept for a bit he wasn't as out of breath.

"Come on guys" He said trying to push some enthusiasm into his voice. It must have worked because soon enough everyone was walking along the corridors to the studio. They had been chatting about random things with Syo commenting every now and then as to not raise suspicion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Syo was glad that they only had to record one song that day. If he had to sing anymore than that one song he was sure he would have collapsed. Through out the recording session the tightness in his chest had worsened to the point where it was nearly unbearable. It wasn't painful but it did make breathing difficult, not to mention that his headache had worsened into a full blown migraine.

STARISH was once again walking along the corridors to the exit to go back to the dorms (no doubt for more training). This time Syo didn't try to participate in the chatter. He knew that if he did he would sound breathless. He was carefully keeping to the back.

Syo checked the time on one of the clocks they passed by. He nearly stumbled when he noticed that he was nearly late for his next dose of medication. He couldn't wait to take it back at the dorms since they were an hours drive away. He'd have to take them here. He wasn't sure he could risk missing his medication again. Syo stoped walking.

"I'm going to go get a quick drink" he said trying to inject some cheerfullness into his voice while at the same time not sounding breathless. He wasn't to sure he managed it but he quickly turned on his heel and ran off. He stopped running when he reached a vending machine.

He bent over as soon as he stopped, one hand on his knee while the other clutched his chest trying to slow his quickly beating heart. He knew he shouldn't have ran the whole way but he wanted to get away from the others. Hand still clutching his chest, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some yen coins, slipping them into the vending machine. He pressed the button for a bottle of green tea.

Setting the tea on the bench he pulled out his keys and opened his pill box carefully, wary of his shaking hands.

"Kurusu Syo!" exclaimed a familiar, and annoying, voice. Syo jumped from the shock, his pill box slipping from his hands and falling to the floor, the pills scattering around the floor.

Syo turned trying to ignore the fact that his heart was beating abnormally fast from the scare. In front of him was HEAVENS. The voice had belonged to Otori Eiichi. He saw that they were staring at the pills littering the floor.

"Drugs" said Kira. Nagi's eyes widened.

"Eh!" he exclaimed. Eiichi seemed to smirk.

"Who would have though that a goody goody member of STARISH would be doing drugs." Syo ignored them. His heart was starting to contract painfully. He screwed his eyes shut and bent over, his hand once again clutching his chest.

"Oi!" he heard Eiichi's annoying voice exclaim. He tried to block it out and concentrate on slowing his heart beat.

"Oi, Kurusu! whats wrong?" Syo started again when Nagi's voiced came from next to him. Suddenly his chest contracted extra painfully causing him to cry out and fall to his knees. His eyes snaped open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the worried and scared face of Nagi. He wasn't surprised the young boy was scared. He was only 13, just a kid.

"C-cant...bre-breathe... h-hurts"He wheezed painfully. He heard Eiichi yell at Kira to look for the rest of STARISH. His heart was still contracting painfully. The edges of his vision were blurring. He cried out again. It felt as if someone was stabbing him in the heart. Next to him Nagi was saying something but He sounded so far away. He could feel himself slipping from consciousness . The last thing he saw before the dark over took him were the worried faces of the rest of STARISH heading towards him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Syo opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling above him. He carefully lifted his hand and laid it on his chest feeling the various electrodes stuck to his chest used to monitor his heart. He turned his head to look at his left arm and saw that he had an IV in his forearm. He could see through the corner of his eye that he was connected to three different drips. He turned his head to the door when he heard it open. Through it walked in a doctor with a clipboard.

"Well Kurusu-san, It's good to see you awake." the doctor said. Syo listened as the doctor explained to him that he'd suffered a minor heart attack. Syo didn't pay too much attention to him. He was sleepy and he was sure that Kaoru was near and he'd be able to tell him what the doctor had said. "There are some people waiting to see you. Should I let them in?" Thinking the doctor was talking about Kaoru he nodded. The doctor smiled gently and told him he'd let them in.

Syo closed his eyes and sighed. The hospital. Again. He could feel hot tears burning at the corners of his eyes. This wasn't fair. Now everyone knew. They all probably thought that he was too weak and too stupid to be in STARISH and would kick him out. He heard the heart monitor start to speed up so he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't let Kaoru see him cry, it wasn't fair to him.

"Syo-nii-chan!" Came a voice nearly identical to his but softer. He turned his head and saw Kaoru standing at the doorway.

"Hey Kaoru" he said softly, still really tired and too weak to speak up properly. He raised his hand and held it out to Kaoru, an invitation to hold it. Kaoru didn't need to be told twice. He very nearly flew across the room and sat down on a chair next to his hospital bed. Kaoru very gently took his hand, knowing from experience not to be rough with him.

"How are you feeling Nii-chan?" asked Kaoru worried. Syo smiled at him.

"Tired." He said weakly. "Like I'm kinda drugged." Kaoru laughed softly.

"Yeah. It's to keep you slightly sedated so you don't overwork your heart too soon after that attack." Kaoru explained. Syo closed his eyes and sighed.

"I kinda figured" There was a sudden knock at the door .

"Ah, almost forgot. STARISH is here. " Kaoru explained. "I came in first to see how you were doing and then they were going to come in after I made sure you were okay." Syo sighed.

"Might as well get it over with" he whispered. Kaoru raised an eyebrow but went over and opened the door before resuming his place next to Syo. Syo didn't open his eyes and decided to wait for them to talk.

"Is he asleep?" he heard Masato whisper.

"No" said Kaoru. Syo opened his eyes and blinked before he turned his head to look at STARISH. He was slightly surprised to see their slightly disheveled look.

"Syo-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki. Syo's eyes widened when he saw how worried his best friend looked. Natsuki went to glomp him but Ren and Tokiya stoped him.

"Settle down Natsuki" Tokiya scolded.. Natsuki looked down.

"Gomen" He whispered.

"How are you feeling Syo?" asked Otoya.

"Kinda tired." he admitted.

"Get better soon Syo-san" said Nanami.

"You'd better ochibi-san" said Ren.

"We need you in top form" said Masato. Everyone, except Natsuki expressed their desire for Syo to get better. Syo was overwhelmed, and it seemed to show since his heart monitor was beginning to speed up. Hot tears fell ran down his cheeks.

"Nii-chan?" said Kaoru, obviously worried. "Whats wrong?" Syo looked at the members of STARISH

"You're not going to kick me out?" he asked.

"Now why would we do that Ochibi-san" said Ren cocking his head to the side. Syo just looked away feeling embarrassed. Kaoru spoke up.

"I think I know why" he heard him say. "Nii-chan's always been afraid of people thinking he's weak or not good enough. He probaly thought that you guys would feel that he wasn't good enough to be in STARISH anymore."

"Kaoru!" he squeaked, not believing his brother would tell them something so private.

"Nonsense" said Tokiya, suprising him "STARISH is made up of all of us. If you weren't in it then we wouldn't be STARISH"

"We won't kick you out just because of something you have no control over." said Masato.

"Do you think we'd be that heartless?" Asked Otoya. Syo blushed and looked away.

"No" he said quietly.

"Ne...Syo-chan" came Natsuki's voice, softer than what they were used to. Natsuki looked up and everyone could see his tear streaked eyes. "Why didn't you tell us... tell me?...*sniff*... Aren't I your best...*sniff*... friend? Is it because you...*sniff*... don't trust me?" Natsuki asked, hiccupped every few words or so. Syo felt terrible at how distressed he'd made Natsuki.

"No, it's not that! I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want you guys to think that I was weak. That I'm not strong enough..." he trailed off.

"Nii-chan" Said Kaoru softly. "Just the fact that you've lived this far says how strong you are"

Syo carefully tried to sit up. Once Kaoru noticed what he was doing he quickly helped him sit up while piling the pillows behind him. Once he was settled Syo turned to Natsuki and did the only thing he knew would put his friend at ease. He lifted his arms towards Natsuki.

"Come here you big dummy" he said softly. Natsuki hiccupped before leaning down and carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller boys middle, Syo in turn wrapped his arms around the tall boys shoulders. Syo could feel Natsuki's tears soak the hospital pajamas he wore where he had buried his head. Syo lifted a hand to Natsuki's head and brushed his fingers through his curly mane.

"There there Na-chan" he said quietly so only Natsuki could hear. "I'm sorry I made you worry so much." finally after a few minutes Natsuki collected himself enough to let go of Syo. Natsuki helped him lay down since it was obvious that the smaller boy was tired out.

"Syo looked around and saw that they were all smiling down at him. He knew then that no matter what things would be okay. Hs closed his eyes and fell asleep. The last thing that went through his head before falling into the land of dreams was that he had the best friends he could ask for.

* * *

**There you go minna! I hope you like it. If you did then please let me know by leaving a review. Arigato ="3**


End file.
